


untitled drable

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Affection, Domestic, M/M, reference to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for Challenge a Harlot over at Nekid Spike at LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled drable

Wesley came home from a long night of work at Wolfram and Hart to find Spike in the kitchen, making his famously delicious red sauce. There was a box of whole wheat penne on the counter waiting for its turn on the stove and a tray of garlic bread was waiting its turn in the oven.

Setting down his briefcase and files, Wesley came up behind Spike and embraced him, kissing his neck. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” he asked quietly. 

“I hope that’s a rhetorical question because I’ll be going on for hours answering it and you’ll never get your supper”, Spike replied, smiling and turning in Wesley’s arms to kiss him back. “Hands off now, I’m doing my job”, he said.

“This isn’t your _job_ , love, you do plenty of contract work-”

“To keep me busy three or four days a month. The rest of the time, my job is cooking and tidying up and keeping myself pretty for my husband.”

“Well, you ought to get a raise, Spike, because you do all of those things exceptionally well”, Wesley said responded. “There are some other things you do exceptionally well. Maybe we’ll have a look at those when we go to bed, yeah?”

Spike’s cheeks got a little warm and he agreed quickly, deciding it was time to put that pasta on the stove.


End file.
